Love in Pandora Gakuen!
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Tidak ada hal yang pasti di dunia ini. Termasuk rasa cinta yang dapat berubah menjadi benci, dan begitupula dengan rasa benci yang dapat berubah menjadi cinta. Ya, begitu pula dengan orang-orang ini/.../Chapter 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Pandora Gakuen School

[ _Tidak ada hal yang pasti di dunia ini _]

[ _Termasuk rasa cinta yang dapat berubah menjadi benci, dan begitupula dengan rasa benci yang dapat berubah menjadi cinta _]

.

.

.

_**BloodStained B-Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

.

.

.

[ _Meski kau tidak mempercayai keberadaannya, namun— _]

[ _Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, demi orang-orang yang tidak ingin kau buat terluka _]

.

.

.

**LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN**

**Chapter 1: ****Pandora****Gakuen****School**

Pandora Gakuen. Sekolah elit di kota Leveiyu. Sebuah sekolah yang memiliki nama yang terkenal di Jepang. Bukan, bahkan sudah menyebar ke mancanegara. Sekolah ini dikenal karena fasilitasnya yang terbilang –err sangat mahal dan mewah. Hanya keluarga yang tergolong bangsawan saja yang dapat menginjakkan kaki di sana. Yah, bagi yang merasa bahwa keuangan keluarganya pas-pasan, silahkan keluarkan kakimu dari sekolah elit ini.

Sekolah yang terkenal akan keelitannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kualitas siswa maupun siswinya? Apakah juga memiliki kualitas yang sesuai dengan keelitan sekolah ini?

Nanti kita buktikan!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut emas dan memiliki mata yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ sedang berjalan di antara koridor di Pandora Gakuen ini. Di telinganya, melekat sebuah _headphone _yang digunakannya untuk mendengarkan musik yang menurutnya menarik. Pemuda ini bernama Oz Vessalius. Salah satu pewaris besar dari keluarga bangsawan Vessalius. Bukanlah hal yang ganjil jikalau dia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah elit ini.

Oz mendekati sebuah pintu yang di atasnya tertulis _kelas 9-A_. Yah, itu adalah kelas Oz. Kelas 9-A yang merupakan kelas khusus di sekolah ini. Kelas yang diharapkan mampu melambungkan nama baik Pandora, namun—

"Hoi, Oz, selamat pagi!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah yang akrab disapa Lotti itu. Gadis itu sedang duduk dengan agungnya di sebuah meja—terlihat seperti penguasa. Tangan kanan Lotti yang terlihat putih mulus itu menggenggam sebuah bola kaki yang terlihat cukup mahal harganya.

Oz tersenyum sebagai ucapan untuk membalas sapaan gadis atau mungkin bosnya itu. Ada yang tahu Charlotte? Ya, dia adalah salah satu pewaris dari keluarga besar Baskerville—lebih tepatnya pewaris ke tiga. Namun ada yang mampu menebak sikapnya? Huh, sikapnya dapat dikatakan keterlaluan. Masih ada yang bertanya-tanya? Atau mungkin masih ada yang menganga mendengarkannya, namun mau diapa lagi. Sikap Lotti dapat digolongkan sebagai seorang gadis yang ceria, namun keras kepala. Bahkan, dia tidak pernah menyentuh buku-buku yang dibelikan khusus untuknya. Tapi hebatnya, nilai Lotti dapat peringkat teratas! Tentu saja hal itu berkaitan dengan bantuan sogokan untuk para guru yang rutin dilakukannya setiap menjelang ujian. Haha.

"Hei, Oz, setidaknya ucapkan selamat pagi juga, dong!" protes Lotti kesal, namun terdengar sedikit manja. Hm, sepertinya si Nona Lotti memang hanya bermanja-manja ke pada Oz. Wajar saja, 'kan? Oz, 'kan adalah kekasihnya.

"Oh, maaf, Lotti." Ucap Oz sedikit meminta maaf, "Aku sedang memakai _headphone _tadi, jadi aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu—" lanjut Oz yang sukses mendapatkan lemparan sepatu ber-hak tinggi milik Lotti.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Lotti, namun Oz membalasnya dengan tawa santai.

"Hahaha. Lotti jelek kalau marah, loh~" goda Oz yang sukses membuat semburat merah di wajah Lotti. "Kalau kau marah begitu, nanti aku cari wanita lain, nih!" ancam Oz.

" _No. no, no, _Oz! Jangan selingkuh!" pinta Lotti manja dan sukses menerima sebuah kecupan pipi dari Oz.

"Wah.. wah.. kalian berdua pagi-pagi sudah semesra ini.." tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan warna mata _gold _dan merah anggur. Ada yang bisa menebaknya? Bingo! Dia adalah Vincent Nightray, sahabat Lotti.

"Ah, hai, Vincent!" sapa Lotti dengan wajah sedikit merah.

" _Good morning, _Vince~" sapa Oz juga, namun terdengar sok bahasa Inggris.

Vincent hanya tersenyum. Mungkin baginya terlihat lucu saat dia melihat Oz dan Lotti yang sering bermesraan di pagi hari.

"Wah, wah.. dari pada aku mengganggu kalian, lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas Echo saja, ya?" gumam Vincent dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Lho? Padahal sedang jam belajar, 'kan? Oh, rupanya guru yang seharusnya memasuki ruangan 9-A ini sedang tidak ada. Ke mana dia?

"Oh, ya, Sharon, ke mana Liam –_sensei_ ?" tanya Oz celingak-celinguk. Matanya terus saja mencari sosok pemuda berkacamata itu.

Sedangkan, gadis yang ditanya oleh Oz itu hanya tertawa kecil. Hal itu sukses membuat perasaan Oz tidak enak. "Fufufu, tenang saja, Oz –_sama_, dia sudah aku bereskan~" jelas gadis berambut _peach _itu dengan seringai miliknya. Oz yang mulai merasakan hawa buruk, segera mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

' _Hiee! Jangan sampai aku terkena harisen ala keluarga Rainsworth! _' batin Oz sambil mencari sosok Liam –gurunya- di sekitar wilayah Pandora Gakuen yang sangat luas.

"Hm.. Liam –_sensei _ke mana? Apa dia tidak hadir?" gumam Oz, namun sebuah berbagai benturan terdengar dari halaman belakang yang tidak jauh dari tempat Oz mencari.

Oz yang mendengar suara benturan itu dengan cepat mencari asal suara itu. Mungkin saja ada penyusup di Pandora Gakuen. Bisa saja, 'kan? Sekolah ini, 'kan terkenal.

Namun bukan sosok penjahat yang dia lihat, melainkan sosok gadis yang sepertinya terjatuh dari atas pohon sakura di belakang Pandora Gakuen. Gadis berambut _brunette _itu terlihat merintih kesakitan.

"Tch, pohon sialan!" ucap gadis itu terhadap pohon yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu.

' _Sialan katanya? Ternyata dia juga golongan penjahat.. _' batin Oz sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok. Oz takut untuk menampakkan diri, apalagi kalau dilihat dari gadis _brunette _itu yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_.

"Aargh! Pohon bodoh! Beraninya kau selemah itu, hah! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah putri Baskerville yang agung! Awas saja kalau aku bersekolah di sini! Kau akan aku tebang!" hardik gadis itu sambil seenaknya menendang batang pohon yang kokoh itu

"Hua!" tindakan gadis _brunette _yang dengan teganya menendangi pohon bersejarah itu memaksa Oz untuk turuh tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Beraninya kau merusak pohon yang menjadi objek alam di musim semi ini, hah!" protes Oz yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ya, Oz memang tergolong anak yang cukup nakal di sekolah ini, tapi kenakalannya tidak berlebihan. Tidak seperti Lotti yang kenakalannya sudah mencapai level tujuh. Oz yang merupakan siswa nakal ini juga masih punya perhatian terhadapan alam dan sekitarnya.

"Kh, siapa kau!" bentak gadis _brunette _itu menjaga jarak. "Memang apa pedulimu? Pohon ini bukan ibumu, 'kan?" lanjut gadis itu dengan keegoisannya. Sepertinya gadis ini juga tipe yang keras kepala+egois.

"Namaku Oz, aku adalah siswa di Pandora Gakuen ini. Lalu, kau? Apa maumu di sini? Dan apa yang kau cari?" tanya Oz yang terdengar seperti polisi yang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Hahaha. Jadi kau siswa di tempat membosankan ini?" gadis itu tertawa mengejek, "Rendah sekali kau—Oz.. bersekolah di _penjara _kelas teri ini dan bersembunyi di balik kebohongan sekolah ini.." lanjutnya yang sukses membuat amarah Oz naik.

Satu hal yang harus diketahui, Oz Vessalius benci jikalau dia dan sekolahnya, Pandora Gakuen diejek. Apalagi dengan dikatai _rendahan_. Oh.. siapapun malas untuk mencari masalah dengan anak ini.

"Diam! Kau yang rendah! Seenaknya masuk ke wilayah yang dijaga ini!" Oz membalas kesal. ' _Menyebalkan sekali gadis ini! _' batin Oz di sela-sela bentakannya.

Gadis itu terdiam—berpikir sejenak. Iris _violet_ –nya menatap Oz dalam-dalam. Berbagai rasa ingin membunuh mulai menghantui kepala gadis ini. ' _Puih! Menyebalkan!_ ' batinnya. "Huh, ya sudah! Aku mau pulang! Mukamu itu membuatku serasa ingin muntah! Bweekk!" gadis itu memanjati pohon sakura yang berukuran besar itu dan mulai melompat turun ke sebelah pagar Pandora Gakuen.

"Ap – apha! Hei, jangan kabur, kau!" teriak Oz, "Hoi, maling! Maling! Ada maling!" Oz berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan hal ini sukses menimbulkan beberapa suara pukulan dari balik pagar pembatas Pandora Gakuen. Apa gadis _brunette _itu yang dipukuli karena disangka penjahat? Entahlah. Yang jelas hal ini membuat Oz sangat puas. ' _Satu masalah selesai_~' ucap Oz sambil berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

Sebelum sampai ke kelasnya, Oz dikagetkan lagi dengan sebuah suara dari dalam gudang. Kali ini apalagi yang akan muncul? Karena merasa penasaran, Oz akhirnya memasuki gudang yang dipenuhi dengan debu itu.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

"Dari dalam lemari!" gumam Oz sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam lemari yang berada di sudut gudang. Siapa yang kira-kira dikurung di dalam lemari itu?

Dan dengan sedikit pelan, Oz menarik kayu berukuran sedang yang mengunci lemari itu dan mengamati siapa yang berada di dalamnya—

"Liam –_sensei_ ?" tanya Oz tidak percaya begitu melihat guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelasnya ini ternyata dikunci di dalam lemari. Oh, tuhan, siapa yang tega melakukannya.

"Mmph." Liam sulit berbicara. Tentu. Karena mulutnya diikat dengan sebuah kain.

"Tu – tunggu, _sensei_.." ujar Oz sambil melepaskan kain yang menutupi mulut gurunya. Didapatinya beberapa luka bekas terjangan _harisen_ pada gurunya itu—hingga hal itu memberanikan Oz untuk menarik kesimpulan lain akan siapa pelaku dari semua ini.

"_Fufufu, tenang saja, Oz –sama, dia sudah aku bereskan~"_

"Sharon! Pasti Sharon yang melakukan hal ini pada Liam –_sensei_, 'kan?" tanya Oz ke pada Liam. Liam hanya mengangguk.

"Benar, Oz –_sama_, tapi tidak usah katakan pada siapapun soal hal ini.." ucap Liam bersabar. Salah satu kelebihan dari gurunya ini adalah kesabarannya yang sangat kuat.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, Oz. Rupanya semua anak 9-A sangat bosan denganku, ya?" canda Liam yang sedikit menahan sakit. "Nah, Oz, kembalilah ke kelas dan bilang bahwa hari ini kita tidak belajar lagi." perintah Liam.

"Heh? Tidak belajar lagi? ini, 'kan sudah ke xx kalinya kita tidak belajar, Liam –_sensei_ !" protes Oz yang mulai keberatan. Jujur saja, di antara murid di kelas khusus, hanya Oz-lah yang memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Meskipun lebih cerdaskan Rufus dari keluarga Barma.

"Ya. Maaf, 'kan saya, Oz –_sama_. Besok, pelajaran akan dimulai lagi, dan juga sekalian ada siswa baru untuk kelas kita." Liam menjelaskan dengan teliti.

' _Murid baru? Siapa? Moga-moga saja dia adalah orang yang normal.. _' batin Oz sedikit berharap.

"Ya! Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya, Liam –_sensei_. Oh, ya, lukanya itu cepat diobati, ya?" seru Oz yang segera berlari meninggalkan Liam. Hingga, semakin lama, bayangan Oz mulai menghilang.

"Ya, terima kasih, Oz –sama." Ucap Liam dengan senyuman begitu dia menyadari bahwa masih ada siswa di kelas 9-A yang masih memikirkan soal pelajaran dan dia.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Huhuy! Setelah fic saya yang berjudul _Valentine Day _selesai, kali ini saya publish baru lagi, nih~ dan tentunya multichapter XDD

Nah, maaf kalau cerita ini mungkin rada-rada alay, apalagi dari judulnya ==" soalnya dalam otak keriting saya cuma ini yang muncul sih..

Yap, kesan terakhir! Reviews Minna!

**And The Next Chapter: A New Student!**

**_BloodStained B-Rabbit_**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Student!

[ _Tidak ada hal yang pasti di dunia ini _]

[ _Termasuk rasa cinta yang dapat berubah menjadi benci, dan begitupula dengan rasa benci yang dapat berubah menjadi cinta _]

.

.

.

_**BloodStained B-Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

.

.

.

[ _Meski kau tidak mempercayai keberadaannya, namun— _]

[ _Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, demi orang-orang yang tidak ingin kau buat terluka _]

.

.

.

**[ **_**LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN **_**]**

**Created by: **BloodStained Black Rabbit

**Warning(s): **OoC, Gaje-abal_ness_, typo –kalau ada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in Pandora Gakuen! Retrace 2: A New Student!  
**

**Tap!**

Langkah ringan dari suara sepatu boot milik Oz bergema di sepanjang koridor Pandora Gakuen. Sepi—hanya suara siulan Oz yang terdengar di koridor panjang Pandora Gakuen. Wajar saja, karena saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.05, jadi mungkin Oz dapat dikatakan sebagai orang yang paling pertama untuk menginjakkan kaki di Pandora Gakuen saat ini. Padahal biasanya Oz-lah yang paling sering datang terlambat.

"Huft.." Oz menghela nafas berat, ' _Sepertinya aku kecepatan.. _' batin Oz sambil mengamati keadaan Pandora Gakuen yang masih sepi. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Oz akhirnya sampai ke depan ruangan kelasnya. Ya, tentu saja tanpa basa-basi, Oz-pun memasuki kelasnya dan segera duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan di dekat jendela. Sebuah bangku yang memiliki banyak kenangan manis bagi Oz sendiri. Ada yang mau tahu sejarah tempat ini? Tempat ini dulu adalah tempat dimana Oz mengungkapkan perasaannya ke pada Lotti. Meski sudah ditolak sebanyak delapan kali (?) tapi dengan gigihnya, Oz masih nekat untuk mengungkapkanterus perasaannya. Hingga lama-kelamaan, putri Baskerville itu menerimanya—dan tentunya pada waktu itu Lotti duduk di bangku pojok ini bagaikan ratu—dan Oz bagaikan pangeran yang mengungkapkan cinta tentunya.

Apa ada yang bertanya mengapa Lotti tidak duduk bersama Oz? Baikalah sedikitnya dijelaskan. Singkat kata, saat ini Lotti duduk sebangku bersama Vincent. Meskipun Lotti adalah kekasih Oz, tapi ternyata di luar dugaan Lotti masih duduk sebangku dengan Vincent. Tentu saja hal ini kadang membuat Oz cemburu. Apalagi hubungan Lotti dan Vincent yang dapat dibilang –err sangat akrab. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Oz mencintai kekasihnya itu dengan sangat tulus, hingga sedikitpun Oz tidak berani untuk membuatnya sedih maupun kecewa.

Oz memutar balikkan matanya ke layar _i-pod _miliknya. Didengarnya melalui _headphone _beberapa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Yui dan Rie Fu maupun Aqua Timez. Entah mengapa, setelah mendengarkan beberapa lagu itu, Oz mulai memikirkan soal gadis yang kemarin itu.

' _Apa dia baik-baik saja? _' pikir Oz merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa bersalah, karenanya, gadis itu sepertinya dihakimi massa karena disangka pencuri. Semoga saja dia tidak meninggal.

Setelah cukup lama memikirkan keadaan gadis itu, tanpa sadar, Oz mulai terlelap karena mendengarkan lagi Rie Fu yang berjudul _Life if Like a Boat _dan lagu Yui yang berjudul _Goodbye Days_.

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bell Pandora Gakuen berhasil membangunkan Oz dari tidur nyenyaknya tadi. Oz dengan pelan mengucek-ngucek ke dua matanya dan memperbaiki seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hahaha! Oz, kau datang cepat, ya?" Lotti menghampiri Oz yang masih terlihat dengan wajah masam. "Sampai-sampai kau tertidur lelap, lho!" Lotti tertawa lepas, dan hal itu sukses memaksa Oz untuk mengambil pendapat bahwa Lotti itu—hm, manis? Sepertinya.

"Yah.. begitulah, Lotti." Oz melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Entah kenapa aku jadi ngantuk begitu mendengar lagu-lagu yang baru dimasukkan Jack ke dalam _i-pod_ –ku." Ujar Oz cukup girang. Memangnya siapa yang tidak girang begitu bangun tidur langsung disambut oleh kekasih yang sangat disayangi.

"Lagu apa itu?" Lotti dengan santainya menjadikan meja Oz sebagai kursi untuk didudukinya.

"Hm.. Yui dan Rie Fu." Ucap Oz sambil memainkan _i-pod_ –nya.

"Hah? Mereka, 'kan cewek! Kau suka lagu cewek, Oz?" tanya Lotti _swetdrop_.

"Aku suka, kok! Semua lagu aku suka, Lotti." jelas Oz, sedangkan Lotti hanya mengangguk. Belum lama mereka bercanda-ria, pintu kelas 9-A mulai dibuka dengan perlahan.

"Huh, belajar, ya?" Lotti mendengus kesal. Ya, dia memang paling anti dengan yang namanya 'buku' dan 'belajar'

"Anak-anak, tolong duduk di bangku masing-masing, termasuk kau, Lotti!" perintah Liam. Dengan perasaan kesal, Lotti kembali ke bangkunya, yaitu di samping Vincent.

' _Syukurlah air muka Liam-sensei sudah baikan.. _' Oz bernafas lega begitu melihat _sensei_ –nya itu sudah baikan. Meski masih dibantu dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang ikut serta dengannya.

"Nah, anak-anak, apa kalian tidak apa-apa dengan adanya siswa baru di kelas kita?" tanya Liam. Seketika seluruh kelas menjadi heboh akan berita itu. Mereka semua sepertinya sangat antusias begitu mendengar bahwa akan ada siswa baru di kelas khusus ini. Bagi pria mereka semua berharap bahwa yang akan menjadi murid baru di sini adalah anak cewek—tentu saja agar dapat digoda –terkecuali Oz-, sedangkan anak ceweknya berharap agar yang menjadi murid baru di kelas mereka adalah seorang pria tampan selain Oz di kelas ini—kecuali Lotti. Dia hanya cuek-cuek saja. Bukannya dia sudah punya Oz, 'kan. "Nah, masuklah!" perintah Liam, namun dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, tetapi dapat diyakini sosok yang berada di depan pintu itu dapat menangkap suara Liam, hingga pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya—

—BRAK!

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan dua ikal dan iris _violet _yang menghiasinya memasuki kelas dengan langkah lebar setiap kali dia mengangkat kakinya. Oh, dia gadis! Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangar? Dan kenapa Oz yang duduk paling belakang membulatkan matanya?

"Ah, kau!" seru Oz yang mengagetkan seluruh kelas, refleks gadis yang ditunjuk Oz itu menoleh, dan—

"_Baka _! Kau anak yang kemarin?" oh, rupanya gadis yang menjadi siswa baru itu adalah anak yang kemarin berurusan dengan Oz. Kali ini dia tidak muncul dengan pakaian kotor kemarin, tapi kali ini dia muncul dengan seragam Pandora. Menandakan jikalau dia adalah siswa di Pandora Gakuen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Oz mengangkat dirinya yang tadi sempat terduduk santai itu. "Bukannya kau penyusup kemarin!" lanjut Oz yang sukses mendapatkan hadiah berupa spidol yang dilemparkan untuknya. Dan hal itu juga sukses menimbulkan benjolan di kepalanya.

"Hei, kau, kau sudah anak baru tapi sudah cari masalah!" kali ini Lotti juga yang menuai protes. "Kau lebih baik pindah saja!" bentak Lotti yang merasa keberatan akan kelakuan siswa pindahan itu.

Siswi pindahan itu mendelik arah Oz dan Lotti. ' _Mereka pacaran, ya? _' batinnya menebak. Dari mana dia dapat menebak secepat itu? Entahlah.

"Sudah.. sudah.." lerai Liam. "Nah, tolong ucapkan identitasmu secara jelas, Alice." ucap Liam ke pada murid pindahan yang bernama Alice itu. Alice sedikit menghela nafas berat. ' _Membosankan _' pikir Alice.

"Huft.. baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan identitasku! Aku adalah pindahan dari Latowidge Gakuen di kota Sabrie, dan namaku adalah—" Alice menarik nafasnya, "Alice Baskerville!" Alice menegaskan, seketika seluruh kelas menjadi hening.

"…"

"…"

"APA! BASKERVILLE!" setelah beberapa detik berlalu para siswa di seluruh kelas baru terbelalak kaget. Mereka –err agak lamban dalam menerima reaksi. *dihajar* Semuanya berseru kaget; baik Vincent, Rufus, Sharon, termasuk juga Oz dan Lotti.

' _Tu – tunggu? Baskerville? Kenapa Lotti bahkan tidak mengenalnya! _' batin Oz dengan tatapan yang sedikitpun tidak lepas dari Lotti dan Alice, sedangkan Lotti—

' _Baskerville katanya? Kota Sabrie? Jangan-jangan anak itu— _' batin Lotti yang sepertinya mulai mengenal sosok gadis _brunette _ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

' _Anak itu— _' Lotti menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Dirinya menatap dengan penuh pengamatan ke pada Alice yang menjadi siswa baru di kelasnya itu. ' _Ya! Dia! Dia pasti anak itu! _' samar-samar Lotti mulai dapat mengingat siapa gadis _brunette _di depan kelasnya ini.

"Lotti? Apa kau kenal anak itu?" Lotti tersontak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Vincent untuknya.

"Huh, mana mungkin!" sanggah Lotti sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tangan miliknya. _Lotti berbohong_. Ya, itulah yang berada di pikiran Vincent. Dia dapat menebaknya jikalau Lotti itu berbohong.

' _Berarti Lotti mengenal gadis itu? _' pikir Vincent sejenak.

Nah, kita kembali ke Oz. Dari tadi Oz sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengerjapkan matanya. Di kepalanya saat ini muncul berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Lotti dan gadis _brunette _di depan kelasnya ini. Apa mereka bersaudara? Tapi bukannya Lotti sendiri yang bilang ke padanya bahwa Lotti adalah anak tunggal Baskerville?

' _Argh, membingungkan! _' gumam Oz sambil meremas tinjunya dengan kesal. Namun, ekspresi mengejutkan dengan cepat terlihat di wajah Oz begitu Alice berjalan dan duduk dengan santainya di bangku kosong yang terletak di samping Oz. ' _Eh? Apa—_'

"Hua!" sontak, Oz menjadi geger saat melihat Alice dengan santainya duduk di sebelahnya. "Oi, apa-apaan kau, hah! Beraninya kau dengan lancang mengambil bangku di sebelahku itu!" protes Oz yang tidak hentinya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pada Alice.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Bangku ini punyamu, hah!" balas Alice sewot.

"Apa! Liam –_sensei_ ! Kenapa dia harus duduk di bangkuku?" tanya Oz ke pada Liam yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya di depan kelas, sedangkan Alice?—Hoo, rupanya dia hanya cuek sambil membuka beberapa lembar bukunya dengan tenang. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatian—Alice adalah keluarga Bangsawan, dan tentunya setiap hari dia pasti mendapatkan perawatan kulit dari ahlinya—Oh, bukan itu masalahnya. *plak!* Masalahnya adalah tubuh Alice di samping Oz saat ini dipenuhi berbagai luka memar. Apakah masalah kemarin? Berarti kemarin Alice memang sempat dihakimi massa karena Oz.

"Oz.. Bangku yang tersisa hanya di bangkumu saja.. tidak bisakah kau menerima Alice? Mungkin saja pada akhirnya kalian bisa akrab.." jelas Liam sambil membersihkan kacamata _minus _–nya.

"Khu, dan mungkin saja kalian bisa saling suka—" sambung Rufus yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa sepatu yang dilempar oleh Lotti.

"Huh!" Oz mendengus kesal. Di hatinya terus dilanda berbagai macam pernyataan. Pernyataan tentang hari siallah! Tentang Alice-lah! Yang jelas, hal ini benar-benar membuat Oz menjadi _bad mood_. Dan Alice—Alice bahkan tidak pernah melirik sedikitpun Oz. Mata _violet _indahnya hanya terus saja memperhatikan rambut ikal duanya—sedikit bermain-main, mungkin.

"Nah, karena keadaanku yang kurang baik—" ucap Liam yang mengarahkan senyuman manis _death glare_ –nya ke pada Sharon, sedangkan Sharon membuang muka. "—untuk beberapa hari ini, kalian diajar oleh guru pembimbing dari guru di Pandora tingkat sebelas. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Liam sehingga seluruh kelas menjadi risih. Mengapa mereka risih? Rupanya karena mereka takut jika guru yang menggantikan Liam adalah guru yang galak. Guru galak berarti tidak ada hari kosong tanpa belajar, 'kan?

Dan benar perkiraan banyak orang, rupanya guru baru mereka adalah—

"Yuhuu~" seorang pemuda berambut _silver _dengan iris berwarna _ruby_ bak kobaran api memasuki kelas mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri. Oh, seketika para murid menjadi lega. Mereka sempat berpikir bahwa guru itu adalah guru yang mudah ditipu—seperti halnya Liam.

Setelah beberapa menit guru pengganti itu berbincang-bincang dengan Liam, segera Liam menunduk hormat ke padanya, lalu Liam dengan sedikit lemas segera keluar dari kelas 9-A.

' _Kuserahkan padamu, Xerxes_..' batin Liam.

"Nah, para murid sementaraku, namaku adalah Xerxes Break. Panggil saja aku dengan Break, ya?" guru yang bernama Break itu memperkenalkan diri dengan hormat. Setelah itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika—

GLEK! Para murid menelan ludah saat Break mengarahkan senyum yang dapat dikatakan menyeramkan bagi para siswa ini. Ah, bahkan ada di antara mereka yang mulai terlihat pucat pasih—terkecuali Alice dan Lotti.

"Anak-anakku yang manis~ kalian akan mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah tertinggal selama hampir setahun ini, 'kan~" ucap Break dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Sebagai tambahan, senyuman _death glare _mengarah ke pada setiap siswa. "Hoo~ rupanya ada siswi baru, ya? Hei, manis! Siapa namamu~?" tanya Break terhadap Alice. Sepertinya dia memakai nada yang terdengar menggoda ke pada Alice.

"Alice." sahut Alice sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tingkah laku Break yang terus saja menari gaje di depan kelas. *digampar*

"Wah~ nama yang manis, ya? Kupanggil Alice –_chan_, ya—?"

"Hentikan, jelek!" potong Alice yang dengan cepat memukul mejanya sendiri. Hal itu membuat seluruh permukaan meja itu bergetar kuat. Ada apa? Mengapa Alice sangat tidak senang dipanggil dengan sebutan manis begitu? –chan- "Jangan sok akrab memanggil namaku, karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" tegas Alice yang berhasil sukses membuat semua orang terdiam. Termasuk Oz, Lotti dan Break, tentunya.

' _Tch, kasar sekali dia.. _' batin Oz menilai. Oz mulai sangat kesal dengan gadis di sampingnya ini. Ya, gadis yang tidak seperti bangsawan lainnya. Bahkan, Lotti yang dikenal sebagai siswa nakalpun mungkin kalah kalau berbicara soal kebrutalan dengan Alice. ' _Lho? Itu—? _' Oz mulai sedikit tertegun saat melihat wajah gadis _brunette _di sampingnya itu. Air mukanya berubah. Sangat berbeda saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini. Saat ini dapat terlihat wajah Alice yang seperti –err menahan tangis? Astaga, bukannya itu hal yang mustahil? Tapi hal itu sangat jelas di mata Oz—gadis ini seperti menahan seluruh air matanya yang akan merembes dari pelupuk matanya sendiri.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Alice mengarahkan pandangan menusuknya pada Oz. Oz sedikit kaget, namun dia hanya tersenyum.

"Hee.. kukira kau tadi menangis—Yah, mungkin cuma perasaanku, sih.." gumam Oz yang diikuti juga dengan Alice yang terbelalak kaget. Oz mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan santai di belakang kepalanya, namun dia memperhatikan sedikit gerap-gerip Alice dari sudut matanya sendiri.

Oz melihat gadis itu –Alice- menunduk dan kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat roknya yang hanya lima belas centimeter di atas lutut itu. ' _Mencurigakan.. _' pikir Oz sejenak, namun karena keadaan yang kurang baik—karena keberadaan Break yang sewaktu-waktu menyeramkan—Oz kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel Pandora Gakuen terdengar memecah keheningan kegiatan belajar para siswa di Pandora Gakuen. Bel pertanda pulang. Yup, bel pertanda pulang adalah surga bagi para siswa di Pandora Gakuen ini, tentunya bagi anak kelas 9-A juga.

"Ya! Akhirnya pelajaran selesai!" Lotti bersorak kegirangan. Bukanlah hal yang wajar jikalau Lotti bersorak kerena bel pulang. Bagi Lotti, bel pertanda pulang itu adalah surga penyelamat hidupnya. Oh, perlu diketahui lagi, dalam Pandora Gakuen, tidak ada istilah _istirahat_—yang ada hanyalah kata belajar yang dimulai pada pukul 08.00 – 14.00. Bukankah hal itu sungguh membuat stress? Bayangkan saja jika kalian juga belajar selama enam jam di sekolah tanpa adanya kata jam istirahat. Mungkin sekarang ini sudah banyak yang bersarang di rumah sakit jiwa. *plak!*

"Kau kelihatannya senang sekali, Lotii.." timpal Vincent menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, tentu saja! Bagiku, bunyi bel adalah penyelamat hidupku.." gumam Lotti yang sebelumnya hampir dibuat stress karena belajar dalam waktu yang panjang. Satu lagi yang harus diketahui, dalam Pandora Gakuen, jam pulang juga dimanfaatkan oleh banyak siswa untuk berbelanja berbagai makanan kecil, ataupun juga makan siang di kantin.

"Hahaha. Kau ini, Lotti!" timpal Vincent lagi sambil menepuk kepala Lotti dengan lembut. Lotti yang menjadi korban hanya dapat menahan _blushing_.

"Huuh! Vincent, kau ini! Selalu saja memukul kepalaku!" rengek Lotti sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lotti terlihat manis jika dia seperti itu.

"Lho? Aku, 'kan menepuk. Bukan memukulmu?" Vincent menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 14.02. "Ya, jam pulang. Aku mau ke katin dengan Echo.." gumam Vincent yang kemudian meninggalkan Lotti yang terus memasang wajah kesal.

' _Huh! Selalu saja dengan Echo! _' batin Lotti kesal, dan kemudian mata Lotti melototi Alice yang tertidur pulas—dan Oz yang tertawa geli. ' _Kenapa si bodoh itu (Oz) tertawa tidak jelas? _' tanya Lotti dalam hati.

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

"Hm.. sudah pulang, ya?" gumam Alice yang baru sadar dari tidurnya. Hoho, rupanya dia sama sekali tidak belajar—malahan dia tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hmp," seseorang sedang menahan tawa di samping Alice. Oh, rupanya dia adalah Oz. Oz terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawanya.

"Apa!" tanya Alice kasar. Wajah Alice memerah begitu dia tahu kalau pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya ini sedang menertawai dirinya.

"Hee.. tidak apa-apa. Yah, aneh juga, sih—baru kali ini ada orang yang tidur dalam pelajaran. Lotti saja bahkan tidak pernah tidur.." timpal Oz, "Hmm.. benar-benar cewek _gagal_ !" ejek Oz. Alice yang merasa sebagai tempat Oz melemparkan ejekan tadi dengan murah hati mengarahkan semua buku yang berada di atas mejanya ke pada Oz.

"Ua? Hei, hei, jangan kasar-ka—"

—DUAKH!

Kening Oz terkena salah satu buku yang dilempar oleh Alice, sehingga kulitnya yang berwarna putih mulai berubah warna menjadi biru. Keningnya memar. Tentu saja, karena kening Oz terkena oleh ujung buku yang terbilang tebal.

"Uh.. sakit.." rintih Oz sambil memegang keningnya sendiri. "Kau ini benar-benar cewek aneh!" timpal Oz dengan tiga urat yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Ha? Satu kosong!" sanggah Alice dengan senyum kemenangan miliknya. Oz yang tadinya menahan sakit pada keningnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya—pertanda heran.

"Satu kosong?"

"Hohoho, ini adalah balasan atas tindakanmu kemarin!" Alice mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pada Oz. Diikuti juga dengan _death glare _ala Alice yang terbilang menakutkan. "Karena kau, aku disangka pencuri dan dihakimi oleh massa!" lanjut Alice dengan ribuan urat bermunculan di keningnya.

Oz _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan gadis _brunette _di sampingnya ini. Berarti—kemarin memang dia dihakimi oleh massa. Oh, tragis sekali perjalanan hidupnya.

"—hei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Oz?" seseorang memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda Oz dan Alice. Ternyata, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang melihat tragedi yang menimpa Oz tadi –dilempar buku- siapa lagi kalau bukan Lotti. "Hei, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kuberitahu, ya, jangan _bully _Oz-ku!" bentak Lotti ke pada Alice.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Ini urusanku dengan dia!" timpal Alice berkacak pinggang.

"Huh, dari dulu kau memang menyebalkan!—Ayo, Oz!" ucap Lotti sebelum Lotti dengan cepat meraih tangan Oz dan membawanya keluar dari kelasnya. Sudah terbukti jikalau Lotti kenal dengan Alice.

Akhirnya Lotti dan Oz segera meninggalkan kelas dan menyisakan Alice sendirian. Sudah tidak ada lagi siswa di dalam kelas saat ini. Saat ini semua para siswa mulai menikmati jam pulang mereka dengan berbelanja maupun kembali ke asrama mereka.

Alice menghela nafas dan wajahnya mulai terlihat sedikit memerah. Entah apa yang merasuki kepala gadis ini, yang jelas, tanpa bisa menahan emosinya, butiran air bening mulai menuruni pipi Alice.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Alice sambil menyeka air matanya, "Jangan panggil aku begitu.. dan kenapa dia juga bersekolah di sini, sih..?" lanjut Alice yang menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam tangannya sendiri.

_Apa hubungan Lotti dan Alice?_

_Dan mengapa Alice yang terlihat kasar diam-diam terlihat rapuh?_

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hah? 3.011 kata? KEBANYAKAN! Dx dan maaf kalau gaje banget~ B-Rabbit juga gak tahu kalau hasilnya begini T.T Uh.. entah kenapa di fic saya ini Oz dkk terlihat OoC banget, deh? Ha.. maaf, deh.. Um.. daripada mendengar curhat saya. Mending reviews, yuk?

**REVIEWS MINNA! **

**The Next Chapter: Alice a Bad Girl?**

**.BloodStained Black Rabbit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes rapidly!

[ _Tidak ada hal yang pasti di dunia ini _]

[ _Termasuk rasa cinta yang dapat berubah menjadi benci, dan begitupula dengan rasa benci yang dapat berubah menjadi cinta _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Black Abyss Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ _Meski kau tidak mempercayai keberadaannya, namun— _]

[ _Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, demi orang-orang yang tidak ingin kau buat terluka _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ **_**LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN **_**]**

**Created by: **BloodStained B-Rabbit

**Warning: **OOC. AU. Pandora Gakuen. GAJE_ness_. ABAL_ness. _Typo

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in Pandora Gakuen! Retrace 3: ****Changes****rapidly****!**

Alice berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke asrama Pandora Gakuen. Sedikit demi sedikit Alice melirik beberapa orang yang melewati dirinya. Canda, tawa dan bahkan berbagai ocehan selalu terdengar dari bibir mereka yang selalu membuat tawa. Apa mereka sebahagia itu? Pikir Alice sambil melototi mereka. Ya, di sini, Alice sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Wajar saja, 'kan, dia adalah siswa baru.

"—Bagaimanapun tidak akan ada yang menerima orang sepertiku!" Alice mengibaskan rambut coklatnya dengan tatapan angkuh yang dilemparkannya ke pada setiap orang-orang yang melihatnya. ' _Benar. Orang-orang seperti kami tidak butuh yang namanya teman. _' lanjut Alice yang kemudian memasuki wilayah asrama Pandora.

Alice menyusuri setiap koridor luas yang berada di dalam bangunan besar itu –asrama- mata Alice terus memperhatikan dengan teliti kunci kamar yang tergenggam di tangannya.

' _Hm.. nomor 21? _' batin Alice sambil melototi kunci kamar yang berbentuk seperti tanda salib itu dan berwarna emas. Nomor dua puluh satu. Itu adalah kamar Alice.

Alice masih saja terus berjalan—dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi banyak pemuda yang memperhatikan Alice dengan mata melotot. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa Alice terlihat menawan di mata mereka? Sepertinya tidak. *disabit*

' _Nah, ketemu! _' seru Alice sedikit girang saat menemukan kamar yang dicarinya. Yaitu kamar nomor dua puluh satu. Dengan cepat, Alice membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu dan segera masuk ke dalam, namun—

—Seluruh barang bawaan Alice yang berupa buku-buku tebal terjatuh ke lantai. Alice _sweatdrop _dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seketika wajahnya memerah malu.

"GYAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan di asrama cowok, hah!" teriak pemilik kamar itu dengan berbagai barang yang diarahkan ke pada Alice. Pemilik kamar itu sangat geram dengan Alice yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya—padahal tadi dia hampir saja mengespos seluruh bagian tubuhnya karena ingin melepaskan pakaian seragamnya yang terasa gerah dan panas.

"Apa! Memangnya siapa yang mau memasuki kamarmu! Kamarku nomor dua satu, tahu!" balas Alice dengan wajah yang merah sangat. " _Baka_ !" lanjut Alice pada pemuda berambut emas yang sepertinya menghuni kamar bernomor dua puluh satu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oz Vessalius. Temang sebangku Alice sekaligus orang yang paling menyebalkan di mata Alice.

"Ha? Kau salah asrama! Ini asrama cowok, tahu!" pemuda berambut emas itu—Oz membalas kembali. Alice yang mendengar ucapan Oz langsung berbalik dan sekatika matanya membulat saat menemukan puluhan laki-laki yang berkerumun di belakangnya dengan rasa penasaran besar.

"I – ini asrama—cowok?" gumam Alice dengan wajah yang merah padam saat menyadari kalau dia salah masuk asrama.

"Iya bodoh.!" Jawab serempak beberapa lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Alice. Jawaban mereka terkesan kompak. Alice yang baru menyadari kecerobohannya itu hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya karena malu. Apalagi semua orang menyorakinya dengan teriakan 'Huuu' yang sungguh menusuk gadis yang sesungguhnya perasa itu.

' _Ti – tidak.. aku malu.. _' batin Alice sambil menahan malunya disoraki puluhan lelaki. Bukan sorakan yang memuja seperti memuja _miss universe_, tapi sorakan mereka terkesan mengejek.

"Hei, minggir dari sana!" seorang gadis berambut _peach_ berlari memecah kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Alice saat itu. Gadis itu kemudian meraih tangan Alice dengan cepat dan membawa Alice kabur. Namun sebelumnya dia sempat berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras, "Dasar laki-laki tidak berperasaan! Kalian gagal menjadi pria!" teriakannya yang terkesan menusuk itu langsung membuat semua orang _sweatdrop _dan patah hati karena merasa ditolak oleh gadis berambut _peach _itu.

.

.

.

"Huh, dasar rendahan! Kenapa tadi aku tidak bawa _harisen_ –ku!" gerutu gadis berambut _peach _itu sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Alice dengan tatapan simpati. "Ah, maaf kalau aku menarikmu dengan keras!" gadis itu menunduk pertanda meminta maaf.

"Ti – tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Ucap Alice sedikit sopan. Tunggu? Rasanya ada yang aneh di mata Alice. Gadis ini sepertinya pernah dia lihat. "Um.. kau teman sekelasku, 'kan?" tanya Alice yang mulai menyadari kalau gadis berambut _peach _di hadapannya itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Yap! Namaku Sharon Rainsworth! Salam kenal, Alice!" gadis bernama Sharon itu menunduk sebagai ucapan salam—sesama keluarga bangsawan tentunya. "Kita berteman dengan baik, ya?" lanjut Sharon dengan ion-ion positifnya.

' _Te – teman? _' pikir Alice sejenak. Dia kemudian memutar balikkan manik _violet _–nya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Huh, maaf saja, ya. Aku kurang butuh dengan yang namanya—apa itu, ya?—teman? Ya, aku tidak butuh yang namanya teman. Maaf Nona Sharon." Sanggah Alice dengan tatapan sinis yang diarahkannya ke pada Sharon. Hal ini sangat membuat Sharon kecewa.

"O – Oh.. begitu, ya? Ma – maaf, deh kalau aku banyak mau.." ucap Sharon sedikit tertunduk. Ya, dia kecewa karena niat baiknya kali ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Alice. "Tapi setidaknya kita jadi teman sekamar, 'kan?" Sharon memperlihatkan Alice sebuah kunci kamar yang berwarna emas seperti kepunyaan Alice. Di kunci itu tertera angka dua puluh satu. Sama persis dengan nomor kamar Alice.

' _Hm.. berarti aku sekamar dengannya, ya? _' batin Alice sambil melototi kunci kamarnya sendiri. Ada benarnya juga kalau Alice harus berkontak sosial dengan Sharon. Toh, mereka teman sekamar. "Yah, kalau begitu salam kenal.." ucap Alice datar.

Sharon tersenyum sejenak, kemudian dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Alice. "Mohon bantuannya sebagai teman sekamar, ya, Alice?" Sharon mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Alice membalas salaman itu dengan sedikit canggung.

' _Apa aku memang harus berteman dengannya? _' batin Alice.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAA! Benar-benar gadis bodoh! Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tadi melepas pakaianku?" tanya Oz bergidik ketakutan, sedangkan seorang pemuda beriris biru terus memperhatikannya dengan perasaan kesal.

—DUAKH!

Untuk kedua kalinya, kepala Oz terkena lemparan buku tebal. Oz meringis kesakitan sambil menahan sakit dari kepalanya. "Sakit.." ucap Oz sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Oi, Oz, kau ini berisik sekali, sih? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang belajar?" teman sekamar Oz, yaitu Elliot mendesah pelan. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Oz dan mengambil buku yang dia lemparkan tadi.

"Elliot jahat! Seharusnya kau prihatin dengan keadaan teman sekamarmu, dong! Kita ini sudah tiga tahun bersama, 'kan?" ucap Oz yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran dua orang keras kepala –Elliot dan Alice- *dibakar Elliot & Alice FC*

' _Lebay, deh.. _' batin Elliot sambil memutar balikkan matanya. Kemudian dia berjongkok hingga tinggi badannya mulai seimbang dengan Oz. Ya walaupun masih tinggikan Elliot, sih. *digaplok* "Sudah, deh! Masa' kau menjadi lebay begitu hanya karena siswa baru.." gumam Elliot sambil memasangkan sebuah plaster luka ke kening Oz yang membiru+mengeluarkan darah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bergidik berlebihan begini? Seandainya tadi aku lebih cepat membuka pakaianku mungkin saja aku sudah—" Oz berhenti sejenak, wajahnya memerah malu. "—GYAAA! Mungkin saja sekarang aku sudah dimakamkan, Elliot!" jerit Oz yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari tetangga kamar lainnya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia juga unik. Apalagi dia keluarga Baskerville, 'kan?" Elliot memegang dagunya, berpikir sejenak. Oz sempat melongo alias cengo sendiri.

"Benar juga, ya. Aku lupa tanya ke Lotti tentang hubungannya dengan Alice itu." Oz berpangku tangan. Mata _green-turquoise _–nya mengamati lantai kosong tanpa noda di bawah kakinya. Ada sedikit yang mengganjal di benaknya—dari sikap Lotti yang sepertinya sangat tidak suka akan keberadaan Alice. Ada apa dengan Lotti?

' _Aku.. takut bertanya apapun dengan Lotti .. _' batin Oz dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hoi, Oz, kenapa kau tidak coba tanya padanya? Pasti dia tahu, 'kan?" saran Elliot yang dengan sukses menusuk Oz yang saat itu baru saja memikirkan betapa takutnya dia jika bertanya hal seperti itu ke pada Lotti.

"Mana mungkin, Elliot. Yang ada aku pasti menyakitinya—apalagi kalau kulihat dari mataku sendiri, sepertinya Lotti dan Alice memiliki hubungan lain." Oz terpaku sendiri. Memang sulit baginya untuk membagi semuanya. Rasa penasarannya dan rasa tidak enaknya ke pada Lotti jika seandainya dia menanyakan hal ini. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Elliot." Lanjut Oz merasa tidak enak.

"_Baka_! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bertanya ke Lotti! Hei, hei, 'kan ada Alice. Masa' kita tidak bisa menguras informasi darinya.." ide Elliot kali ini berhasil membuat Oz lepas dari perasaan gundahnya. "Kau bisa tanya ke dia, 'kan?" lanjut Elliot yang mulai tertular sifat Rufus Barma.

"MANA MUNGKIN!" bentak Oz yang membuat Elliot hampir tersedak dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Aku kesal dengan gadis itu! Kau saja!" Oz mengerucutkan bibirnya—pertanda kesal.

"HAH? AKU JUGA TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Elliot membalas sewot. "Aku juga kesal dengan anak itu!" lanjut Elliot.

Oz dan Elliot terdiam. Membisu. Elliot yang mulai kehabisan kata kembali melanjutkan buku bacaannya, sedangkan Oz—dengan santainya Oz menghirup aroma teh hangat di dapannya. Kemudian dia meminumnya beberapa teguk hingga air teh dapat melewati kerongkongannya yang kering. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita sudahi acara penasaran ini. Kita kembali ke hari biasa saja, anggap saja kalau kita tidak pernah bicara begini, Elliot.." ucap Oz dengan kedamaian, hingga keheningan melanda dua pemuda tampan ini.

"…"

"…"

"TAPI AKU PENASARAN!" ucap Oz dan Elliot berbarengan. Ho? Rupanya rasa ingin tahu mereka sangat besar. Kemudian Oz dan Elliot yang merasakan kesolidaritasan mereka yang besar hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain—menahan tawa.

"Hahahaha. Ada-ada saja!" tawa merekapun terdengar dari ruang nomor dua puluh satu itu. Yah, kehangatan seorang sahabat sekamarpun mulai terasa di antara atmosfir mereka.

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

Kita berpindah asrama. Di asrama wanita, lebih tepatnya kamar nomor dua puluh satu, dua orang gadis sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang. Di meja itu tersimpan berbagai macam _cake_ lezat dan dua buah cangkir teh untuk mereka.

Suasana yang menyenangkan untuk berbincang sambil menghirup enaknya aroma _green tea_, namun sepertinya hal damai seperti itu tidak melanda dua manusia itu. Dari tadi mereka terus duduk tanpa suara. Bahkan, _cake_ lezat dan _green tea _masih tersimpan rapi di hadapan mereka. Sedikitpun tidak tersentuh.

Sharon melirik Alice yang terus melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Argh, baginya kesunyian seperti ini sangat menyesakkannya. Benar. Sharon yang selama dua tahun ini sendirian dalam kamar asrama seharusnya dapat merasakan enaknya bercanda-ria dengan teman sekamar perempuan, namun semuanya lain dari perkiraannya.

"Alice? Kau mau teh?" tanya Sharon yang mulai bosan dengan atmosfir yang menyelimuti mereka. Alice melepaskan lamuman kosongnya.

"Tentu. Aku suka _green tea_." Alice mengambil _green tea _yang disodorkan oleh Sharon. Alice menghirup aroma damai yang dihasilkan dari _green tea _itu dan menegukanya hingga habis dalam satu tegukan. Tidak disangka kalau ternyata Alice memiliki kecepatan dalam menghabiskan makanan ataupun minuman. "Ah, ini kan _chocolate cake_, aku suka!" seru Alice sambil mengambil beberapa _cake _coklat di hadapannya. Sifatnya yang tadinya pendiam berubah menjadi semangat begitu manik _violet_ –nya menangkap sosok _cake _coklat yang menggiurkan.

"Hehehe." Sharon tertawa tanpa sedikitpun rasa humor. Sepertinya Sharon mulai ilfil dengan gadis yang tergolong _bad girl_ di hadapannya ini. _Bad girl? _Tentu. Alice adalah gadis yang tergolong tidak baik. Bahkan, Lottipun sepertinya kalah.

' _Huft.. _' Sharon mendesah pelan. Kepalanya mulai pusing begitu melihat tingkah laku Alice. Sepertinya bersama teman dalam berdandan dan bercanda ria hanyalah mimpi Sharon saat ini. Mimpi indah seperti itu mana mungkin terwujud dengan mudah.

"Nona Alice, apa kau tidak merasa bosan dengan dandanmu itu?" tanya Sharon tiba-tiba. Iris Sharon terus saja memperhatikan rambut Alice yang diikal dua dengan sempurna, namun berantakan. Hasrat untuk merubah Alice mulai muncul dari gadis _peach _ini.

"Hah? Dandan? Untuk apa?" tanya Alice sambil mengunyah _cake _coklat di mulutnya. Alice yang sedang mengunyah makanan ini justru terlihat manis di mata Sharon.

' _Seandainya anak ini diubah sedikit—pasti dia sangat terlihat cantik. Ufufu. _' Sharon memasang senyuman manis untuk Alice. Kemudian dia meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Nona Alice," Sharon memegang pundak tegap Alice dari belakang. Sebuah senyuman terurai jelas di wajah manisnya. "Tidak terganggukah anda dengan dandanan anda yang terlihat berantakan?" tanya Sharon sopan.

Alice menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian dia meletakkan _chocolate cake_ –nya yang tinggal separuh di atas meja. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku terganggu—" tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Alice sosok Lotti yang selalu berdandan _glamour _dari pada dia. Memang, dibanding Alice, Lotti lebih cakap soal berdandan dan mengurusi dirinya sendiri. "Aku.." rona merah menyelimuti wajah Alice, "…sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu berdandan.." gumam Alice sedikit malu-malu.

Sharon terdiam. Dia kemudian tersenyum ke pada Alice, "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mendandanimu, Alice!" seru Sharon yang mengepalkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Dia terlihat sangat semangat untuk mendandani sosok Alice yang masih dibilang belum terasah soal penampilan.

"Eh? Apa?" Alice membulatkan matanya—kaget. Dia benar-benar kaget akan apa yang Sharon ucapkan padanya. "Mendandaniku? Ti-tidak usah—" wajah Alice menjadi pucat seketika saat Sharon mengarahkan senyuman termanisnya ( _death glare_+senyuman lembut ) ke arah Alice. Sebuah _harisen _tergenggam erat di tangannya. Sangat membuktikan kalau Sharon itu –err memiliki dua kepribadian?

"Kau mau kan, Alice?" Sharon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, namun hawa membunuh tersirat dari senyumannya itu.

"I-iya." Tanpa basa-basi, Alice langsung menyetujui keinginan Sharon, sedangkan Sharon memasang wajah penuh kesenangan. ' _Asyik! Impianku terwujud! _'

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

"Nah, Alice, mulai panggil aku Kakak!" pinta Sharon dengan _puppy eye_. Alice hanya mengerjapkan kedua iris _violet _indahnya. Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.34 pm. Sudah jam tidur bagi kebanyakan siswa Pandora Gakuen. Namun berbeda dengan dua gadis ini, sepertinya malam ini mereka tidak akan tidur cepat.

"Geh, o-oke, Kak Sharon." Balas Alice merinding. ' _Apa-apaan senyumannya itu? Aku merinding sekali! _' batin Alice menangis darah. *ditendang*

"Nah, kita mulai dari rambut! Lepaskan kepangmu, Alice!" perintah Sharon semangat. Dia memang paling senang dalam mendandani orang, dan harus diketahui juga, bakat Sharon dalam mendandani orang bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Inilah warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga Rainsworth dalam bidang kecantikan.

"Eh? Apa? Rambutku—GYAAAAA!" jerit Alice saat Sharon mengarahkan sebuah gunting padanya—

—oprasi Sharon Rainsworth-pun dimulai!

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

Oz berjalan mendekati bangkunya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 am. Bel Pandora Gakuen sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu—kedatangan Oz yang melewati waktu ini sukses membuatnya terlambat lagi. Hal yang wajar jika sosok Oz Vessalius melakukannya. Penyebabnya singkat, karena Oz selalu membaca buku sampai larut malam. Faktor inilah yang membuatnya kadang datang terlambat.

Oz melatakkan semua bukunya yang mencapai lima ratus halaman di atas mejanya. Dia sedikit heran hari ini begitu melihat sebelah bangkunya yang kosong. ' _Ke mana cewek menyebalkan itu? _' tanya Oz sambil menyeritkan dahi. ' _Ha? Tunggu? Memangnya dia penting? Semoga saja dia tidak datang! _' Oz menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati—berharap agar gadis _brunette _itu tidak datang.

—GRAAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit pelan. Muncullah sosok gadis berambut _peach_ dari balik pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sharon Rainsworth, Nona Rainsworth yang anggun namun kadang-kadang menyeramkan. Kedatangan Sharon yang terlambat ini membuat banyak orang keheranan. Jujur saja, Sharon termasuk anak yang rajin dalam hal datang cepat.

"Hehehe. Maaf _sensei_, aku telat!" Sharon menunduk sedikit untuk meminta maaf. Sharon terlihat semangat dan senang, meskipun dia datang terlambat.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Sharon –_chan_!" balas Break dengan tawanya. "Lalu, gadis yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu kenapa?" tanya Break yang mulai menyadari sosok gadis _brunette _yang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Eh—KYAAA! Kenapa kau sembunyi Alice!" Sharon _sweatdrop_ saat dirinya baru menyadari kalau Alice bersembunyi di balik pintu, ditambah lagi, dia jongkok di lantai dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kau menyuruhku masuk begini, hah?" bisik Alice agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya, namun percuma—keadaan kelas yang hening membuat ucapannya terdengar hingga ke penjuru kelas.

"Tentu Alice, ada yang salah? Kau masih memakai seragam Pandora, 'kan?" Sharon menyeritkan dahi sambil menjawab pertanyaan Alice.

"Hah? Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau mendandaniku keterlaluan, tahu!" desis Alice. Tanpa Alice dan Sharon sadari, Break sudah berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu selebar mungkin. Hal itu menyebabkan Alice yang menopang sedikit badannya di pintu akhirnya terjatuh dan memasuki kelas. Ya, meskipun wajahnya mencium lantai dengan mesranya. *digaplok*

Semua siswa maupun siswi tersentak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sosok Alice yang berada di depan kelas sukses membuat kehebohan akan kelas itu. Kenapa? Ya, itulah yang berada di kepala Oz sekarang. Oz mencoba mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat objek yang menjadi sorakan banyak warga kelas 9-A itu.

Mata _green-turqoise_ milik Oz terbelalak kaget saat menangkap sosok Alice yang masih duduk di lantai dengan wajah malu. Takjub. Oz tidak dapat memungkiri kalau Alice yang berada di depan kelasnya kali ini terlihat –err sangat manis di matanya. Bukan cuma dia, bahkan Elliot pun juga takjub.

"GYAAAA! Jangan lihat seperti itu!" perintah Alice dengan wajah merah seperti tomat yang direbus selama lima jam. *dihajar* Manis dan imut. Itulah penampilan Alice sekarang. Wajah Alice yang terlihat garang dan menakutkan terhalangi oleh bedak putih yang menempel di pori-pori kulit wajah Alice. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut Alice yang diurai panjang, namun diberi sedikit hiasan berupa sebuah pita berwarna merah darah yang dieratkan di sisi rambutnya. Err, siapapun pasti akan mengatakan Alice terlihat 100% sangaaaat cantik!

"Wah.. wah.. kau cantik sekali hari ini, Nona Alice.." Break memberi komentar, sedangkan siswa lainnya masih terhanyut akan rasa ketakjuban, terkecuali—Lotti.

Lotti semakin kesal melihat Alice yang berada di depan kelasnya ini. Alice menjadi sebuah figur yang mampu membuat semuanya terdiam dalam khayalan utopia mereka—Utopia agar dapat memiliki gadis _brunette_ yang terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan di kelas mereka ini. Lotti mulai resah, apalagi Oz yang sebagai kekasihnya ikut termenggu melihat Alice. Bahkan debu yang mampu membuat mata kelilipanpun tidak mampu membuat pemuda berparas tampan itu berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kh, Vincent! Kau berpihak padaku, 'kan?" tanya Lotti ke pada Vincent yang merupakan teman sebangkunya—dan orang yang sama sekali tidak dapat dipengaruhi oleh gadis-gadis cantik di lingkungannya, namun hasilnya—

—rupanya pertahanan Vincent dapat dirusak dengan mudahnya oleh keberadaan Alice. Vincent mematung. Bahkan, dia bergetar hebat sampai-sampai mejanya ikut bergetar kuat.

Siapa yang masih berpihak pada gadis ini? Tidak ada. Semua orang mulai melihat sosok Alice sebagai teman mereka. Padahal kemarin, di hari pertama Alice masuk, semua orang menatap jijik gadis berwatak preman itu.

Lotti mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya mulai panas dan sembab sendiri. Pertahanan yang dilakukannya pupus sudah—kini, kebencian Lotti pada gadis yang berada di depan kelasnya itu (Alice) semakin tinggi.

"Oz! Vincent! Aku benci kalian!" Lotti berdiri dari bangkunya. Matanya basah akan air matanya sendiri—Lotti menangis. Hal ini berhasi membuat perhatian semua orang teralih ke Lotti. Bagi mereka ini adalah keajaiban dunia, yaitu dapat melihat Lotti menangis rapuh.

"Lotti! Kau kenapa?" Vincent juga ikut berdiri dari bangkunya, namun Lotti menepis uluran tangan Vincent yang berarah padanya. Lotti kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sebelumnya, Lotti berhenti tepat di hadapan Alice yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Kau wanita rendah.." desis Lotti yang mengarahkan tatapan penuh kebencian terhadap gadis _brunetee _itu.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Akh! GAJE! GAJE! GAJE! Saya benar-benar bingung dengan fic ini Dx *frustasi* Jumlah kata-katanya lagi ada 3000 lebih GYAAAA! Maafkan saya yang sudah menghancurkan fic ini T.T

Yah, biarpun fic ini jelek, GAJE-ABAL, setidaknya kasih reviews, dong! :3 Itung-itung juga kasih masukan buat saya yang haus ilmu sastra ini XDD

**.BloodStained B-Rabbit.**


	4. Chapter 4: Between Alice and Lotti

[ _Tidak ada hal yang pasti di dunia ini _]

[ _Termasuk rasa cinta yang dapat berubah menjadi benci, dan begitupula dengan rasa benci yang dapat berubah menjadi cinta _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Black Abyss Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ _Meski kau tidak mempercayai keberadaannya, namun— _]

[ _Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, demi orang-orang yang tidak ingin kau buat terluka _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ **_**LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN **_**]**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len aka. BloodStained B-Rabbit

**Warning: **OOC. AU. Pandora Gakuen. GAJE_ness_. ABAL_ness. _Typo

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in Pandora Gakuen Retrace 4: ****Between Alice and Lotti**

"Kau wanita rendah.." Lotti mendesis ke pada Alice. Tatapan penuh akan perasaan benci terlihat jelas dari sorot pandang Lotti yang dia persembahkan untuk Alice. Sedangkan Alice yang menerima tatapan penuh akan perasaan benci itu hanya mempertajam arah pandang iris _violet _–nya ke pada Lotti. Dia juga membalas tatapan sinis itu dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

Lotti yang menerima balasan yang berupa tatapan penuh keangkuhan dari Alice hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan benci akan gadis _brunette _itu semakin melonjak di hati Lotti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Lotti tidak bisa apa-apa saat ini.

Lotti kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia berlari tanpa tujuan sedikitpun. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah cara untuk tidak memandang sedikit pun iris _violet _bening itu. Bening namun sangat kotor di mata Lotti sendiri.

"Argh! Sialan, dua-duanya menyusahkan!" Lotti meremas tinjunya diikuti juga dengan langkah kakinya yang telah berhenti sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang Lotti sedang berada di taman Pandora Gakuen—entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Lotti yang merasa lelah kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di dekatnya. "Tch, tatapan apa itu? Beraninya dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis begitu. Kau pikir kau ini siapa?" gumam Lotti yang masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lotti sangat berharap jika gadis _brunette _itu berada di depannya sekarang, dengan bagitu Lotti pasti akan lebih mudah untuk menonjok wajahnya. "Dua saudara kembar yang bermuka dua!" lanjut Lotti geram.

Lotti terus mengomel tidak jelas. Angin yang bertiup dengan sepoinya pun terus mengecup rambut Lotti yang berwarna merah muda. Dan, tanpa Lotti sadari keberadaannya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang memperhatikannya dari sudut lain.

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel Pandora Gakuen memecah keheningan dari proses belajar mengajar yang dilakukan oleh para siswa dan para pembimbing. Bel yang merupakan surga dari jadwal padat siswa Pandora Gakuen membuat kehebohan di berbagai sudut, di antaranya adalah kelas 9-A.

"Huaa~ berjam-jam dihabiskan untuk belajar penuh.. aku jadi pusing.." Sharon merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi miliknya. Terlalu melelahkan memang baginya, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kewajiban Sharon. Sharon akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat beberapa menit untuk melepas lelahnya.

"Hei, sepertinya akan hujan." ungkap beberapa siswa yang mulai menyadari datangnya awan hitam gelap yang bergulung-gulung. Sharon mendengar berbagai ungkapan itu, namun dia mengabaikannya.

"Hua! Yang dibicarakan sudah datang!" pekik beberapa siswa saat gerimis kecil mulai turun dan membasahi seluruh lingkungan Pandora Gakuen. "Kita harus pulang!" satu persatu siswa 9-A meninggalkan kelas mereka. Mereka takut kalau gerimis ini akan semakin lebat dan mengakibatkan mereka sulit untuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan siswa lainnya yang memutuskan untuk kembali segera di asrama mereka, Sharon sama sekali tidak bergeming dari kursinya—begitupula dengan Oz.

"Melelahkan." Oz menutup buku pelajaran yang tadi menjadi pokok pembahasan dari Break. Oz kemudian mengambil _Holy Knight _dari dalam tasnya, salah satu buku yang dicintai oleh Oz. "Yey! Saatnya baca _Holy Knight _di tengah badai!" seru Oz semangat. Oz juga merasa lelah dan stress, namun dia termasuk orang yang tenang—Oz tidak pernah mengeluh seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Dia hanya duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya—tentunya sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Alice!" Sharon menghampiri Alice yang tertidur lelap di samping Oz. Oz sedikit tersentak, meskipun bukan dia yang dipanggil oleh gadis _peach _itu. "He.. dia tertidur?" Sharon memperhatikan begitu dekat wajah Alice yang terlihat _innocent _saat dia terlelap—terlalu polos. Wajah Alice terlihat begitu polos saat terseret ke alam mimpinya sendiri—membuat setiap orang menjadi enggan untuk menyebutnya sebagai gadis dengan tempramen preman.

Oz hanya melirik Alice dari sudut matanya. Bukan hanya Alice, tapi iris _green-turqoise _Oz juga terus memperhatikan Sharon yang tampaknya sangat senang begitu melihat Alice yang terlelap. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Oz mengernyitkan dahi ke pada Sharon.

Sharon tersenyum manis ke pada Oz. "Dia manis sekali 'kan?" timpal Sharon sambil mengamati Alice. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika dia memiliki sifat yang seperti anak laki-laki.." lanjut Sharon. Dari sorot mata Sharon, sepertinya dia sangat senang akan keberadaan gadis _brunette _ini—meskipun Alice tidak ingin berteman baik dengannya.

"Hee.. kau senang begitu karena dia bisa menjadi bahan percobaan dalam bidang kecantikanmu, 'kan?" Oz menduga-duga. Namun dugaannya ini membuat wajah Sharon memerah—Oz tepat sasaran. "Oh ya, biar kutambahkan! Yang mengubah penampilan Alice juga kau 'kan? He, lucu sekali~" Oz menepuk kedua tangannya dengan maksud mengejek, namun niatnya untuk mengejek Sharon menjadi ciut dalam sekejap saat dia menerima _death glare_ dan sebuah _harisen _sebagai ancaman dari Sharon. Oz kemudian menelan ludah dan merinding, "Ma-maaf, aku cuma bercanda."

"Memang, aku senang sekali karena bisa menjadikan Alice percobaan dalam bidang yang kukuasai ini, tapi—" Sharon mengehela nafas. Matanya terpejam begitu berat saat melihat lagi Alice yang terlelap. "Entah kenapa gadis ini terlihat menyedihkan.." Oz membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ungkapan Sharon kali ini, namun Oz hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Menyedihkan katamu?" Oz mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya. Meski pun baru sehari aku sekamar dengannya, tapi aku sering menemukan dia melamun dan.. –err kadang-kadang dia terlihat seperti menangis.." Sharon menatap iba teman sekamarnya ini. "Pasti dia punya masalah.. setidaknya aku ingin menjadi teman yang mampu mendengarkan segala curahan hatinya.." gumam Sharon melemas.

' _Huh, teman apa yang dia bilang? Menggelikan! _' batin Oz berkata, namun mulutnya hanya diam membisu.

Oz tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya terus membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya, meski sebenarnya Oz tidak membaca sedikitpun dari isi buku itu. Rasa curiga tentang dua gadis Baskerville itu pun semakin besar. Mungkin saja gadis itu memang mempunyai hubungan dengan Lotti, namun berkesan pahit.

' _Berarti.. dia memang punya masalah? Tunggu? Memang apa peduliku? _' Oz menjitak kepalanya sendiri+mengacak-acak rambut emasnya. Sedangkan Sharon masih hanyut dalam kediaman dan rasa penasaran.

"Um.." Alice terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang pertama kali menampakkan bola _violet _itu menangkap sosok Sharon terlebih dahulu, lalu sosok Oz. "Semua sudah pulang?" tanya Alice ke pada Sharon—tentunya bukan ke pada Oz. Bisa-bisa harga diri keluarga Baskerville akan runtuh kalau dia bertanya ke pada Oz. Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Sharon membelai lembut rambut Alice. "Ya, sudah lama. Tapi sekarang tengah hujan, jadi tidak mungkin kita ke asrama, Alice." Sharon berjalan mendekati jendela—matanya mengamati penuh butiran hujan yang turun dari atap Pandora Gakuen.

"Hm," Alice merespon sedikit. Dia kemudian memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas miliknya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Alice ingin menerobos hujan rupanya. "Aku mau ke asrama." pamit Alice dengan wajah datar. Dirinya sama sekali tidak sadar akan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar di luar. Kenekatan Alice ini sangat membuat Sharon kaget.

"Apa! Kau mau menerobos hujan, Alice!" tanya Sharon sedikit dengan pekikan darinya. Alice hanya mengangguk. "Tidak! Jangan Alice! Kau tidak lihat cuaca di luar! Petir sedang menyambar-nyambar, tahu!" Sharon bersaha untuk mencegah kepergian Alice, namun tidak berhasil sama sekali. Malahan, Alice semakin keras kepala hingga membuat Sharon kelabakan.

"Sudahlah Sharon, itu 'kan urusannya. Bukannya dia yang keras kepala ingin menerobos hujan?" Oz memotong segala ucapan Sharon yang sedang berusaha untuk mencegah Alice. "Percuma kalau kau berbicara dengan orang yang keras kepala begitu.." ucap Oz tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

Sharon melemparkan pandangan penuh mengancam ke pada Oz, sedangkan Alice—dia hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih. ' _Menyebalkan! _' batin Alice berteriak sekeras-kerasanya.

Alice mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu—langkah kakinya membawa Alice keluar dari kelas 9-A. Suara pintu yang dibanting menghiasi kepergian gadis _brunette _itu.

Kepergian gadis _brunette _yang tidak bersahabat itu membuat Sharon menjadi kesal ke pada Oz. Saking kesalnya, dia sampai nekat melakukan kekerasan ke pada Oz.

—PLAK!

Suara pukulan _harisen _milik Sharon terdengar di antara hujan yang turun membasahi ¼ kota Leveiyu. Sharon melakukannya ke pada Oz—yaitu memukulnya dengan menggunakan senjata andalannya (_harisen_). Oz yang menjadi korban hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau kejam Oz! Tega-teganya kau melakukan hal seperti itu ke pada seorang gadis, hah!" hardik Sharon dengan _harisen _–nya yang kembali mengenai wajah Oz. Wajah tampan milik pemuda berambut emas itu mulai diselimuti dengan berbagai luka.

"GYAAAA! Maaf, Sharon! Maaf!" seru Oz seraya meminta maaf ke pada Sharon. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Oz lakukan selain meminta maaf ke pada Sharon yang tengah berada di ambang kemurkaan sekarang ini.

"Tidak ada kata maaf!" pekik Sharon yang kembali menghadiahi Oz _harisen _–nya. Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Oz, Sharon mulai berhenti memainkan _harisen _turun-temurun dari keluarga Rainsworth. "Huh! Menyebalkan!" desis Sharon yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas. Dia bermaksud untuk mengejar sosok Alice yang mungkin sekarang ini sedang berada di wilayah yang terancam karena badai.

Hening. Sharon yang baru saja menimbulkan keributan sendiri telah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tinggallah sosok Oz sendirian. Dia terduduk di lantai yang dingin dengan wajah memerah karena aksi Sharon barusan. Memang mengagetkan, tapi itulah Sharon Rainsworth.

Oz kemudian berdiri dan memungut buku _Holy Knight _–nya yang sempat ikut terpental sejauh lima meter bersama meja milik Oz. Tragis. Oz juga tidak menyangka kalau gadis _peach _itu begitu tragis menyiksanya hanya karena gadis _brunette _yang baru dikenal oleh Sharon selama satu hari.

"Apanya yang menyebalkan? Ck,"

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

Sharon berlari menerobos hujan dengan cepat. Dia tidak peduli kalau dirinya basah-basahan dan sakit karena hujan. Yang jelas, Sharon harus menemukan gadis _brunette _itu (Alice). Apa memang Alice begitu penting untuk Sharon? Padahal Alice selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi entah kenapa Sharon terus merasa kalau gadis beriris _violet _itu begitu baik baginya. Teman sekamar yang dingin, namun menyenangkan untuk Sharon.

"Alice!" Sharon berteriak hingga suaranya menjadi serak karena hujan. Namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak juga muncul. Apa mungkin Alice kembali ke asrama? Bisa saja itu terjadi. Namun Sharon masih saja mengikuti kehendaknya untuk mencari Alice di tengah hujan deras yang melanda Leveiyu.

"_Miss. Lady _Rainsworth?"

Seseorang mengagetkan Sharon. Tapi bukan Alice tentunya. Sharon menoleh sejenak dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut _silver _dengan iris _ruby _yang berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Dia mengenakan sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari rinai hujan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Break-_sensei_?" sedikit terisak, tapi Sharon mencoba menyebut nama itu. Nama dari sosok pemuda beriris _ruby _dan cukup menghebohkan di kalangan para pembimbing Pandora Gakuen.

Break menghampiri siswanya itu. Sedikit cemas karena kelakuan Sharon yang terbilang nekat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini hujan, tahu!" ucap Break yang terdengar tegas.

"Alice! Alice tadi tiba-tiba lari dari kelas kami! Aku tahu Alice pasti sedang kebasahan dan kedinginan karena hujan!" Sharon menjelaskan dengan panik. Break berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia memayungi siswinya itu.

"Ayolah~ mungkin saja dia berada di asrama sekarang~" ucap Break sekedar untuk menghibur Sharon. Namun hiburannya itu tidak memberi kesan apapun, malahan Sharon semakin panik. ' _Wah.. wah.. susah juga menghadapi persahabatan~ _' pikir Break.

"Tidak! Alice pasti tidak akan berada di asrama, _sensei_!" pekik Sharon. "Bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan karena hujan! Bagaimana kalau dia ketakutan karena petir—"

—BLAAAR!

"KYAAAAA!" belum selasai Sharon mencemaskan Alice, Sharon sudah dibuat kaget setengah mati karena suara petir yang seakan-akan memecah gendang telinganya. Bukan hanya Sharon, Break pun merasa begitu.

"Wah.. petirnya dahsyat sekali.." komentar Break, sedangkan Sharon hanya memasang wajah yang pucat pasih.

"Bagaimana kalau petir membuat Alice katakutan..?" kaki Sharon melemas. Dia terlalu lelah. Dia lelah berlari dengan menopang berat tubuh yang bertambah karena hujan.

"Tidak akan. Sejak awal gadis itu kuat 'kan?" Break berjalan mendahului Sharon. Langkah kakinya sangat teratur dan dibuat pelan agar setiap sudut dapat diperiksa oleh Break dengan sekali pendang saja. Break melepas payung yang dia pegang tadi—membiarkan dirinya juga dilahap hidup-hidup oleh hujan yang membuat gigi bergemelutukkan. "Alice tidak akan semudah itu untuk—Alice?" Break melebarkan iris _ruby _–nya saat dia melihat sosok gadis _brunette _yang duduk dengan menekuk lutut di bawah pohon. Gadis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Alice. Namun ada yang salah dari Alice, gadis ini tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat pucat bagaikan persolen. Bibirnya pun membiru dan tubuhnya gemetar kuat. Mungkin karena hujan dia begini.

"Alice!" Sharon berlari menghampiri Alice, "Syukurlah kau selamat—ALICE!" pekik Sharon saat gadis _brunette _itu rubuh di dalam dekapannya. Cuaca yang terbilang ekstrim dan menurunnya suhu hingga beberapa derajat ini membuat gadis ini rubuh dalam kedinginan. Disaat Alice jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, perlahan-lahan hujan deras yang turun berubah menjadi kumpulan kapas putih yang turun menjatuhi bumi—salju.

"Pantas saja sangat dingin. Rupa-rupanya akan turun salju, ya?" gumam Break sambil mendekati Sharon yang masih terisak. "Nah, dia selamat 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan, _Miss. Lady Rainsworth_?" saran Break. Sharon hanya mengangguk pelan di antara salju yang turun sebagai pengganti hujan. Latar yang berbeda.

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

Sharon duduk termangu di samping kasur putih milik ruang kesehatan Pandora. Dia diam mematung. Berbagai kata penuh sumpah terlontar dari mulut Sharon. Dia membecinya. Dia sangat membenci sosok pemuda Vessalius yang menurutnya selalu berkata kasar ke pada Alice. Sharon sudah memperhatikan semuanya sejak kedatangan Alice, dan Sharon juga selalu mendapati pemuda Vessalius yang kadang menatap sinis ke pada Alice.

"Wah.. wah.. kata-kata penuh sumpahmu itu kau persembahkan untuk Oz Vessalius, ya?" Break mengahampiri Sharon dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan sebuah handuk berukuran sedang ke pada Sharon. "Pakailah!" perintahnya.

Sharon menerima handuk itu dan kemudian menunduk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Terima kasih, _sensei_." ucap Sharon, sedangkan Break hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau saja _sensei _tidak ada mungkin aku akan sangat kesulitan untuk menemukan Alice.." lirih Sharon.

"Hahaha! Itulah tugas seorang pembimbing 'kan?" canda Break. Sharon hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Tidak lama kedua murid dan pembimbing itu saling bercerita, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu kesadarannya pun datang. Alice yang tadi sempat kehilangan kesadaran, akhirnya dapat terbangun. Alice agak kaget saat menemukan dua sosok yang tengah bercanda ria di dekat kasur yang ditempatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Alice dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Hai, Alice! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Break menghampiri Alice.

"Kau sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Sharon dengan air muka yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Dia sudah legah saat melihat Alice tersadar.

Alice mengangguk, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Alice. Sharon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Alice, kamudian dia berdiri dari kursinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke pada Break.

Break mendengarkan dengan teliti segala ucapan dari Sharon. Dia hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Ya, aku mengerti _Lady _Rainsworth." ucap Break sedikit tersenyum. Break kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan segera keluar dari ruangan kesehatan Pandora. Tinggallah Alice dan Sharon berdua di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyuruhnya keluar?" Alice mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap penuh rasa penasaran ke pada Sharon. Sedangkan gadis yang ditatapnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin bercerita beberapa hal dengan Alice." jelas Sharon yang kembali duduk di samping Alice.

Alice sedikit terheran-heran dengan ucapan Sharon. ' _Ingin bercerita denganku? Apaan sih? _' pikir Alice sejenak. "Apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" tanya Alice was-was.

Sharon menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, "Hm.. tentang hubunganmu dengan Lotti."

Alice membulatkan iris _violet _–nya saat mendengar ungkapan Sharon. Darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya pun seketika mengalir dengan sangat cepat—membuat gadis ini diselimuti ketakutan. "Apa maksudmu! Jangan harap kau mau—Sharon?"

"Ayolah, Alice! Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan ke pada siapapun! Aku hanya ingin menjadi tempat untukmu mengeluarkan segala keluh kesalmu, Alice! Aku hanya ingin menjadi—sa-sahabatmu?" wajah Sharon memerah malu akan ungkapannya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit Sharon memberanikan diri untuk melirik sedikit Alice. "Ma-maaf kalau keinginanku sulit untukmu, tapi.. ee.."

"Kalau aku memberitahukanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Alice dingin. Dia mempertemukan iris miliknya dengan iris milik Sharon—seperti mengintrogasi Sharon hanya dengan pandangan mata.

"Ee.. itu.. aku cuma.." Sharon menelan ludah penuh ketakutan.

"Cepat jawab." Alice memaksa. Sharon semakin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjawab.

"Aku akan.. merahasiakannya!" seru Sharon dengan wajah _innocent_ yang dipersembahkannya. Alice yang mendengar jawaban Sharon berpikir sejenak. ' _Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kuberitahukan.. _' pikir Alice.

Alice kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Oke! Oke! Tapi asal jangan beritahu siapa pun! Apalagi si Vessalius sialan itu maupun Lotti!" seru Alice dengan tatapan penuh mengancam. Sharon yang mendengar jawaban Alice berseru senang.

"Yay! Terima kasih, Alice!"

**+ LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN +**

Salju yang menuruni wilayah Pandora Gakuen semakin deras. Salju yang terbilang sangat deras ini—seperti badai, membuat pemuda ini kesulitan untuk kembali ke asramanya.

"Hahaha. Terkurung di tengah badai salju sendirian.." pemuda itu—Oz Vessalius tertawa garing. Sendirian di sekolah kadang-kadang membuat pemuda ini parno sendirian.

Oz duduk di koridor luas Pandora Gakuen. Sedikit demi sedikit Oz memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—berupaya untuk menyingkirkan hawa dingin yang disebabkan oleh badai salju.

"Apa Lotti baik-baik saja? Tapi bukannya Vincent tadi mengejarnya? Pasti dia akan baik-baik saja.." Oz menekuk lututnya. Iris _green-turqoise _–nya menatap setiap titik salju yang turun. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dari hati pemuda ini. Tentu saja hal itu disebabkan lagi oleh kedekatan Lotti dan Vincent. Sebenarnya sewaktu Lotti meninggalkan kelas tadi pagi, Oz berniat untuk mengejarnya. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena Vincent lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan kelas demi menyusul Lotti.

Oz merasakan giginya mulai bergemelutukkan—dingin. Ditambah lagi dia tidak menggunakan jas Pandora Gakuen karena jasnya basah. Terpaksa, dia hanya mempererat pelukannya ke pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa memang selamanya akan seperti ini?" gumam Oz, "Aku tahu kalau Vincent sudah lebih dulu menyukai Lotti dari pada aku, tapi…" Oz menghela nafas, "Aku juga menyukainya..." lanjut Oz dengan tatapan kosong. Terlalu bodoh memang kalau kita menyukai orang yang lebih dulu ditaksir oleh teman kita—malahan itu tidak sopan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Oz juga manusia biasa. Manusia yang tidak mampu memendam perasaan terlalu lama. "Ya, kau bodoh, Oz Vessalius."

Oz kemudian berdiri dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dahulu mengelilingi Pandora Gakuen—sejenak melepaskan stress. Tidak lama Oz berjalan, Oz tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan ruang kesehatan. Oz berhenti karena sepertinya dia mendengar suara orang berbicang dari dalam sana. Oz yang penasaran segera menempelkan telinganya di permukaan pintu berwarna putih itu dan menguping pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang berada di dalamnya.

' _Suara ini.. _' Oz berpikir sejenak. Dua suara berbeda yang berasal dari dalam ruang kesehatan itu sepertinya dikenal oleh Oz sendiri. ' _Ah, Sharon dan Alice! Lho? Kenapa aku menguping? _' pikir Oz. Oz berniat untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan penting itu, namun dia dipengaruhi oleh _Devil Oz_. Sehingga dia kembali untuk mencuri dengar di depan pintu itu.

"Lalu? Apa hubunganmu dengan Lotti?" terdengar suara Sharon dari dalam ruangan itu. Oz menengadahkan kepalanya karena kaget. Indra pendengarannya pun diperkuat begitu Oz mendengar topik pembicaraan antara Sharon dan Alice; tentang hubungan Alice dengan Lotti.

' _Ah! Dapat informasi, deh! _' Oz terkekeh dalam hati. Perasaan senang yang meluap-luap melandanya.

Alice terdiam sejenak. Dia kemudian memejamkan ke dua matanya, diikuti juga dengan tarikan nafas dalam darinya. Alice siap bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Lotti. "Sebenarnya hubunganku dengan dia—"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Huft… sampai di sini dulu **Love in Pandora Gakuen**nya! XDD Hehehe, capek juga ngetiknya. Soalnya ide saya lagi tipis-tipisnya, nih TT *Nunduk* Hehehe, reviews please~! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback I

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: **Certainly not me who makes Pandora Hearts. Who created Pandora Hearts is **Jun****Mochizuki**

**Love in Pandora Gakuen **© Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius

Chapter 5—Flashback

* * *

**Love in Pandora Gakuen!**

Dulu, ada seorang gadis yang sangat aku benci…

Dia adalah gadis yang munafik, dengan senyuman palsu yang ia keluarkan…

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia yang terpilih? Kenapa semua orang berpihak pada kemunafikannya?

Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu itu…

* * *

.

.

.

"Lotti! Ayo cepat! Tidak lama lagi pemilihan pewaris Baskerville akan berlangsung!"

Aku mendengus kesal saat mendengar panggilan itu. Aku kesal, sangat kesal. Ibuku selalu saja memikirkan hari ini, hari di mana akan lahirnya penerus Baskerville. Harapan besar dia tumpahkan padaku. Ya, aku yang termasuk pewaris-pewaris itu.

"Tunggu Ibu! Aku tinggal memakai _bross_ –ku saja!" teriakku dengan amarah yang sedikit naik beberapa tingkat. "Tunggu saja aku di dalam mobil!" lanjutku. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi ocehannya yang terdengar. Sepertinya dia – Ibuku – sudah masuk duluan di dalam mobil. Tidak lama aku berdandan ria, aku segera memasuki mobil. Mobil milik keluarga Baskerville ini berjalan begitu cepat. Aku suka mobil ini. Meski pun ini bukan mobil resmi kami—toh mobil ini yang punya adalah pemimpin kaluarga Baskerville. Kami yang merupakan tamu acara, tentu saja diantar-jemput secara mewah.

Mobil yang kami naiki berhenti tepat di sebuah mansion yang berukuran besar. Aku tahu, ini mansion keluarga Baskerville bagian kota Sabrie.

"Ibu, kenapa kita harus singgah di sini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Menatap tiap detail dari mansion megah di hadapan mobil yang aku masuki. Raut wajah Ibuku berubah seketika saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Dia adalah saingan kita, Lotti…" gumam Ibuku yang juga mulai menatap lurus pada bangunan mansion. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menautkan kedua alisku. "Putri mereka juga masuk dalam daftar pewaris Baskerville." Lanjut Ibuku. Aku hanya mendecak lidah.

"Tch, begitu ya. Jadi mereka adalah sainganku?" seringaiku, "Hm… tapi aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu, Ibu. Aku yakin kalau aku akan terpilih menjadi pewaris pertama." Gumamku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat Ibuku juga tersenyum membalas.

"Ya. Aku yakin kau bisa, Lotti. Karena perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan tahta pewaris utama tidaklah kecil." Ibuku membelas pucak kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkannya. Memang, usahaku dalam menjadi pewaris utama tidaklah kecil. Aku yang merupakan anak yang cukup nakal harus berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen. Belajar untuk menjadi seorang _lady_. Diet dalam waktu sebulan pun telah kulakukan. Asal kalian tahu, semuanya kulakukan demi hari ini. Hari dimana para pewaris Baskerville terpilih.

**+ Love in Pandora Gakuen +**

Tidak lama aku dan Ibu menunggu di dalam mobil, terlihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari dalam mansion itu. Aku sedikit tersentak saat melihat dua anak gadis yang saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka itu—kembar? Ya, mereka sepertinya anak kemar. Terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka yang serupa, iris mereka yang sama-sama berwarna _violet_ dan rambut kepang mereka. Siapa di antara mereka yang akan menjadi rivalku? Apakah gadis salju itu atau gadis yang berpakaian merah itu.

"Lihatlah Lotti. Mereka berdua adalah sainganmu."

**DEG! **Aku tersentak. Mereka berdua adalah sainganku? Kupikir hanya satu.

"Mereka dua saudara kembar dari Sabrie." Gumam Ibuku. Aku menelan ludah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam hingga kedua gadis beserta orang tuanya itu memasuki mobil.

Dua gadis itu duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku hanya diam, dan kadang menatap mereka dengan ekor mataku. Mereka terlihat kompak, meski yang satunya terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Sepertinya dia sudah berumur 17 tahun.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berpakaian putih itu. Aku menoleh padanya. Kudapati dua saudara itu tersenyum padaku.

"Charlotte Baskerville." Jawabku singkat.

"Salam kenal, Charlotte! Namaku Alyss, dan gadis yang di sebelahku ini adalah Alice!" serunya semangat. Sepertinya mereka adalah orang baik.

"Hai Charlotte, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau mau _bross_ ku? Sebagai hadiah perkenalan!" seru gadis _brunette_ itu. Kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu—dia semakin mirip dengan saudaranya.

"Terima kasih," aku menerima _bross _itu dengan malu-malu. "Um.., Alice dan Alyss," ucapku menunduk. Wajahku memerah saat ini. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku diberi hadiah oleh seseorang.

**+ Love in Pandora Gakuen +**

**Alice POV**

Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan anak yang juga menjadi pewaris Baskerville. Namanya adalah Charlotte. Dia orangnya manis dan cukup gugup saat menerima hadiah dariku. Apa dia orang yang tipe pemalu? Sepertinya iya.

"Hei Charlotte, kau suka warna merah dan hitam ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat gaun yang dikenakan Charlotte. Gaunnya begitu cantik. Berwarna merah dan hitam yang diberi sedikit renda. Sepertinya dia orang yang cukup _glamour_.

"Ya!" jawabnya semangat, "Aku sendiri yang mendesain baju ini." Lanjutnya. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Waaah! Kau mendesainnya sendiri?" aku terkagum-kagum. Charlotte hanya mengangguk. "Keren, Lotti! Aku juga rasanya ingin memakai gaun dengan rancangan sendiri. Sepertinya kau orang yang pintar dalam mengurus diri ya?" gumamku yang masih melihat keindahan dari gaun yang dikenakan oleh Charlotte.

"Begitulah Alice. Aku memang lebih memilih untuk mengurus diriku sendiri ketibang pelayan yang mengurusku." jelas Charlotte. Aku merasa kalau wajahku memerah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu.

**+ Love in Pandora Gakuen +**

Kami telah sampai di gedung pusat keluarga Baskerville yang terletak di kota XX. Aku sedikit deg degan saat memasuki gedung. Saat menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gedung, aku merasa tidak enak saat semua mata tertuju pada kami; aku, Alyss, dan Charlotte. Memang aku harus memakluminya. Toh kami adalah calon pewaris, tapi tetap saja aku takut.

Aku melirik Kakakku Alyss. Dia memasuki gedung dengan tampang biasa saja. Senyuman manis merekah di wajahnya. Alyss memang dewasa sekali, dan aku yakin kalau Alyss akan berada di pewaris pertama atau kedua.

Kambali aku melirik Charlotte. Langkah kakinya yang mengenakan hak tinggi begitu anggun. Aku terkesiap melihatnya. Dan sekali lagi aku yakin kalau posisiku sebagai pewaris berada di urutan ketiga. Mereka berdua; Alyss dan Charlotte jauh di atasku.

"_Nee_, Charlotte, kau suka makan apa? Kalau aku mau makan daging, ah!" tanyaku yang diiringi seruan pada Charlotte yang bertengger di tengah-tengah gedung. Charlotte menoleh padaku dengan segela minuman di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Charlotte. Lotti saja. Hm… sepertinya aku hanya akan makan _fruit parfait_. Soalnya aku lagi diet." Jelas Charlo—umm Lotti yang berjalan melewatiku menuju meja makan. Dia melahap _fruit parfait_ yang memang menjadi salah satu menu di sini. Sedangkan aku? Aku tentu saja melahap daging dengan habis-habisan. Hhe.

* * *

.

.

**Teng! Teng! Teng!** Tibalah waktu yang ditentukan, yaitu pemilihan untuk pewaris Baskerville. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Sesekali aku melirik Lotti yang juga merupakan sainganku. Ah… aku sempat lupa kalau Lotti itu adalah sainganku, soalnya saat bersamanya tadi, yang kurasakan hanyalah debaran seorang teman. Ya, aku senang mengenal Lotti.

Glen Baskerville yang merupakan pemimpin dari keluarga Baskerville mulai naik untuk berceramah beberapa menit. Oh ya aku lupa, Glen itu adalah Ayahku. Yah… meskipun dia adalah Ayahku, namun bukan berarti kalau Ayah memaksaku untuk mendapatkan posisi pewaris utama. Ayah tidak pernah mempercayaiku seluruhnya akan hal itu, sebab Ayah lebih mempercayakan keseluruhan pada Alyss.

"Baiklah yang menjadi pewaris kali ini ada tiga nama. Kalian tahu? Dua orang adalah anakku dan satunya lagi adalah anak dari keluarga Baskerville di kota Leveiyu. Karena yang menjadi calon pewaris adalah anakku, bukan berarti kalau aku melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Semua ini yang memilih adalah juri yang 60% di antara tamu undangan ini berbaur."

**DEG!** Aku terbelalak. 60%—adalah juri? Jadi mereka sedaritadi memperhatikan gerap-geripku bersama Alyss dan juga Lotti? Kenapa aku terlambat menyadarinya?

Beberapa menit ini aku menyadari kalau wajahku memucat. Apalagi begitu aku melihat beberapa orang yang menyipitkan matanya dan memandangku dengan lekat. Ouch, mereka pasti adalah jurinya. Mana mungkin lagi aku menjadi pewaris utama kalau seperti ini.

"Nah, mari kita susun urutan pewarisnya sesuai penilaian para juri." Tangan Ayah mengarah pada sebuah monitor berukuran besar di belakangnya. Tidak dapat kupungkiri lagi kalau aku semakin deg degan.

**TING! **Monitor itu menyusun tiga nama. Disaat itulah aku terlonjak kaget. Mulutku hanya sedikit terbuka dan perasaan senang merayap di hatiku saat ini.

**ALYSS BASKERVILLE**

**ALICE BASKERVILLE**

**CHARLOTTE BASKERVILLE**

Itulah deretan nama yang terpantri. Langsung saja aku menghamburkan diriku ke dalam pelukan Alyss dengan perasaan senang. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku mendapatkan tahta sebagai pewaris ke dua setelah Alyss. Hippie!

"Selamat ya, Alice!" Alyss berseru senang sambil mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku pun tersenyum di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau juga selamat ya, Alyss! Kau mendapatkan posisi pertama!" seruku juga. Lama waktu kugunakan untuk berseru senang dengan Alyss, aku baru menyadari satu hal—

—Lotti

Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku tahu kalau Lotti pasti juga mengincar posisi pertama. Aku yakin itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengincar posisi pertama, bukan?

Karena berniat untuk menghibur Lotti, akupun melepas pelukan Alyss dariku. Aku melangkah dengan tenang menuju Lotti yang sedaritadi terdiam menunduk. Aku tahu kalau Lotti saat ini sedih sekali.

"Hm… Lotti," aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Lotti, hendak memberikannya ucapan selamat, "Selamat, ya—"

**PLAK! **Uluran tangan dariku ditepis olehnya. Aku hanya mampu melebarkan iris _violet_ –ku dengan perasaan takut. Kulihat Lotti mengarahkan tatapan sinis padaku.

"Err.. Lotti?" ucapku dengan perasaan takut. Dapat kurasakan kalau peluh menitik dari keningku.

"Jangan sok baik padaku!" Lotti menghentakkan kakinya. Sekali lagi, aku terkesiap melihatnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku… selama ini aku berusaha. Aku berusaha dengan tekun agar bisa menjadi yang pertama—tapi kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku? Padahal seharusnya aku lebih unggul darimu!" bentak Lotti. Tidak ada satupun orang saat ini yang mendengarnya, karena perhatian seluruh orang kini tertuju pada Alyss yang merupakan pewaris utama.

"Lo-Lottie—"

"DIAM! Kau tidak mengerti! Setahun ini aku berjuang mati-matian, semuanya demi hari ini! Demi merebut posisi pertama! Tapi kau, beserta saudara kembarmu itu merebutnya dengan nama Ayahmu!"

**DEG!**

"Tarik ucapanmu itu, Lotti! Kau bisa mengejekku mati-matian, tapi jangan pernah kau mengejek Ayah dan Kakakku!" bentakku dengan emosi yang mulai meningkat. Aku kesal—sangat kesal dengan Lotti saat ini.

Lotti terkesiap mendengar bentakanku, lalu yang terlihat kemudian adalah bibirnya yang terus saja menggeram padaku. Aku tahu—Lotti pasti sangat marah saat ini. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih marah. Aku tidak suka kalau Lotti menganggap bahwa aku dan Alyss mendapatkan posisi lebih unggul darinya karena Ayahku yang merupakan pemimpin Baskerville. Ayahku itu jujur! Ayah tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan hal keji seperti itu!

"Maaf kalau kata-kataku kelewatan, Lotti. Tapi bagaimanapun, asal kau tahu juga, aku paling benci kalau ada orang yang mengatai keluargaku." Desisku dan berjalan meninggalkan Lotti. Meskipun aku tidak tega melakukan hal ini pada Lotti, tapi itu semua terpaksa. Emosiku terlalu sulit kukendalikan.

* * *

.

.

"Alice, selamat ya, sayang. Ibu bangga padamu." Ibuku, Lacie Baskerville memberikanku sebuah pelukan hangat. Aku hanya bisa blushing di dalam pelukan Ibuku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Ibu," ucapku dan membalas pelukan dari Ibuku. "Aku—akan berusaha semampuku." Bisikku. Dapat kudengar suaar tawa Ibu yang sangat lembut di telingaku.

"Tentu sayang. Oh ya, Alice mau hadiah apa? Nanti Ibu belikan." Tawar Ibuku. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam pelukan Ibu.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Ibu tidak melepaskan pelukan Ibu dalam waktu lima menit kedepan. Itu saja." bisikku lirih. Dapat kurasakan kalau pelukan Ibu padaku semakin erat.

"Oh ya Alice, mala mini kita menginap ya?"

"Eh? Apa?" aku mendongkakkan wajah, namun aku masih memeluk Ibuku. "Menginap? Di rumah Utama ini?" aku hanya mampu mengerjap-ngerjap kedua mataku dengan heran.

"Yah… ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan kau, Alyss dan juga Charlotte karena telah menjadi tiga pewaris utama." Senyuman lembut terpantri di wajah Ibu. Aku hanya mengangguk senang. Namun saat mendengarkan nama Lotti, aku kembali memelas. Lotti pasti—membenciku.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini kami semua—termasuk Lotti—telah duduk melingkari meja makan. Di hadapan kami telah tersajikan berbagai macam makanan yang tentu saja dibuat oleh koki yang handal. Namun kebanyakan dari makanan yang tersajikan adalah sayur-mayur, uek!

"Uuh… kok kebanyakan sayur sih?" gummamku kesal. Tidak ada daging sedikitpun! Yeah, aku menderita.

"Ayolah Alice… ini makan malam tahu, mana mungkin semuanya daging." Alyss tertawa kecil melihatku, dan aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku ke depan.

"Uuh…" terpaksa saja aku melahap berbagai macam sayuran di hadapanku. Tch, meskipun banyak campurannya; seperti mayonnaise, sambal, etc, namun tetap saja tidak enak. Ukh, aku paling benci dengan yang namanya sayur!

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tentram dan juga damai. Namun semua hal itu berbeda dengan keadaan Lotti. Sedaritadi Lotti hanya diam dan tidak menyentuh secuilpun dari makanan yang dihidangkan di hadapan kami. Aku—merasa bersalah…

* * *

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun bukan berarti kalau jumlah tamu berkurang. Malahan, jumlah tamu menjadi dua kali lipat dari tadi pagi. Ouch, menyesakkan.

"Wah… itu Alyss, dia cantik ya? Dewasa sekali dia."

"Itu juga Alice, lho! Mirip sekali dengan Alyss ya? Alice terlihat manis dan mungil!"

"Pantas mereka masuk dalam urutan pewaris Baskerville. Tapi—lho? Ke mana Charlotte?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku yang sedaritadi asyik menikmati jus. Maaf saja, aku tidak minum segelas _wine_ pun. Aku ini masih anak-anak, jadi aku hanya bisa minum jus saja.

Aku sedikit terkesiap mendengar perbincangan beberapa tamu. Mereka tidak melihat Lotti? Apa Lotti tidak mengikuti pesta?

**Tap, **segera saja aku melesat, memotong keramaian dengan laju lariku yang sengaja kupercepat. Aku mencari sosok Lotti di antara ribuan orang yang mengerumuni tempat ini. Namun semua sama saja, tidak ada—sosok Lotti tidak ada di manapun.

"Lotti!" panggilku. Aku mulai lelah berlari, dan sedikit keberuntungan saja, aku melihat sosok Lotti yang duduk di balkon di lantai dua. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat sosok Lotti, segera saja aku menaiki anak tangga yang berada di hadapanku. Anak tangga yang memang langsung terarah pada balkon saja. "Lotti!" panggilku lagi. Lotti berbalik dan matanya mulai menyipit saat melihat sosokku.

"Alice—"

**Tap! **

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka aku akan bertemu dengan Lotti. Aku akan meminta maaf dan setelah itu kami akan berteman lagi.

**Tap!**

"Lotti—Eh?" aku terbelalak saat aku telah menginjakkan kakiku di anak tangga yang paling atas. Disaat itu, tangan milik Lotti terulur tepat di pundakku dan langsung saja, gaya dorong yang dibuat oleh tangannya itu membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakiku terpeleset karena dorongan itu, membuat tubuhku ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi secara paksa. "Lotti—"

**BRUUUK!**

Aku merasakan sebuah benturan keras tepat di kepalaku. Mataku terasa berat, aku dapat merasakan darah yang mengucur dari kepalaku dan juga beberapa teriakan yang terdengar di telingaku.

Setelah itu, semua pandangaku menjadi gelap gulita—

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Horee! Setelah hiatus lama, saya akhirnya kepikiran ide yang mantap untuk fic ini T^T Nee, arigatou buat yang udah reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf saya tidak bisa balas hehe, lagi malas nih :D *plak*

Okay, **reviews** minna? =3

* * *

**Created: 02 Mei 2011**

**Publish: 02 Mei 2011**

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**


End file.
